1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to substituted oxadiazines, which compounds exhibit unexpectedly desirable activity as pesticides, including as insecticides and acaricides. In other aspects, this invention is directed to pesticidal compositions comprising such compounds as well as to methods of controlling pests employing such compounds and/or compositions.
The destruction by acarids and insects presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from acarids and/or insects including such valuable crops as soybeans, corn, peanuts, cotton, alfalfa and tobacco. In addition, vegetables such as tomatoes, potatoes, peas, sugarbeet, carrots and the like, as well as fruits, nuts, ornamentals and seed bed crops such as apples, peaches, citrus fruit, almonds and grapes may also require protection from the ravages of such pests.
2. Description of Related Art
J. Med. Chem, 1966, 753-758 refers to various 2-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines said to have anticonvulsant activity in mice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,826 refers to certain 2,4,6-substituted 4H-1,3,4-oxadiazines, said to have utility as sedatives, anticonvulsants, and as pesticides, specifically against nematodes, plants, and fungi. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,825 refers to methods for producing those compounds.